En el claro donde pastan los thestrals
by LinaRiz
Summary: En el claro donde pastan los thestrals pasan cosas mágicas. "El amor entre las criaturas marginadas es el más especial de todos. ¿Quieres saber porqué, Theodore? Porque es libre." TheoxLuna Regalo de Navidad para Luzzzeeee.


**Regalo de Navidad para _Luzzzeeee. _Merry merry xmas! Espero que te guste!**

* * *

EN EL CLARO DONDE PASTAN LOS THESTRALS...

- Hola, Theodore – oyó que lo saludaban a su espalda. La voz era suave y amistosa, y logró que las palmas de las manos le cosquillearan y algo se revolviera en su estómago. No necesitó volverse, ya que al instante la reconoció, a su lado, acariciando el mismo thestral que él había estado alimentando momentos antes.

- Hola, Luna – murmuró, con una triste media sonrisa de lado. Siguió acariciando al animal mientras la observaba de reojo, tomando consciencia de su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos brillantes que admiraban a la criatura que se encontraba frente a ellos. La notó ampliar su sonrisa y girarse hacia él, juntando los pies y balanceándose levemente.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó con un tono de preocupación muy disimulado. Theodore levantó la mirada pero no llegó a su cara, sino que la desvió antes. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo que él había descrito como una alergia, se trataba en realidad de algo mucho más complejo de explicar. Y mucho menos simple de asimilar.

- Sí, claro – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras recordaba ese mismo viernes, una semana antes, en aquel mismo lugar, llevando a cabo la misma operación de cada semana. Un encuentro fortuito e inconscientemente planeado, al cual ambos se habían habituado con el pasar del tiempo. Era, de cierta manera, una forma de escapar de todo lo que conocían y les cansaba: la guerra, la diferencia de clases, las bromas, los insultos, los prejuicios… Todo a lo que una vez se habían resignado se había vuelto insoportable, a causa de esos pocos momentos de paz que compartían cada viernes, poco antes del atardecer, en aquel claro donde pastaban los thestrals.

- ¿Eran _pimplis_, verdad? Se meten por tus fosas nasales y te hacen estornudar haciéndote cosquillas. Son muy traviesos y les divierte salir disparados cuando estornudas. Si quieres, tengo un perfume que sirve para ahuyentarlos.

Theodore sonrió ante su comentario: no sabía de dónde sacaba semejantes ideas, pero le parecían soñadoras e infantiles. Dos cualidades que, en esa época, le parecían particularmente especiales… y atractivas.

- De acuerdo – respondió, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonreía como si le hubiera dicho que podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, tan sólo por ayudarlo.

- Gracias por dejarme ayudarte, Theodore – le dijo ella con una voz tomada por la emoción y los ojos brillantes. Él no supo qué responder a esto, por lo que asintió una vez con la cabeza y la giró hacia el thestral, que en ese momento se alejaba hacia otro, un poco más pequeño, que se encontraba cerca de una pequeña lagunita. El thestral pequeño miraba a su compañero y bajaba un poco la cabeza, mientras el otro se acercaba cada vez más lentamente. En un momento quedaron frente a frente, y el más pequeño se acercó y frotó su frente con la del otro. El más grande le devolvió la caricia y ambos se echaron a trotar alrededor del agua.

Hipnotizado, Theodore casi dio un respingo cuando Luna le habló desde tan cerca.

- Mi madre me contó una vez que el amor entre las criaturas marginadas es el más especial de todos, ¿sabes? – comentó ella con su voz soñadora, observando con una sonrisa la imagen de los thestrals ante ellos.

Theodore volvió la vista hacia ella y no pudo volver a desviarla: la expresión maravillada de Luna se recortaba contra el sol y sus ojos parecían transparentes y eternos. Las sombras que bailaban en su mejilla y cuello, la varita que recogía el pelo detrás de su oreja, el arete de rábano que se sacudía levemente con la brisa, todo causo en Theodore una reacción que nunca antes había conocido. Tragó grueso y de repente, supo lo que era la magia.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué? – le preguntó Luna girándose hacia él con una mirada interrogadora.

Él no pudo más que asentir, volteando la cabeza para que no viera su expresión confundida. Luna volvió la vista hacia la lagunita, en donde un tercer thestral, notablemente de unos cuantos meses, se acercaba torpemente hacia sus padres y mojaba el hocico en el agua.

- Porque no necesita la aprobación de nadie. Porque es libre y no debe seguir las convenciones de su especie o su raza. Porque es como una flor que crece en una montaña – se volvió hacia Theodore y buscó su mirada -: única y más fuerte que todas las demás.

Por un momento, Theodore creyó que ella sabía lo que él sentía –quizás mejor que él mismo. Pero desechó esta idea: ¿cómo podría llegar a saberlo?

- Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre una vez, antes de morir. Creo que ahora sé a qué se refería… - agregó en un susurro que a Theodore le pareció triste. Siendo su necesidad de consolarla más fuerte que sus impulsos de echarse a correr y huir de allí, se volvió hacia ella y le tomó una mano, confortándola.

- ¿Estás bien, Luna? – ella asintió con la cabeza gacha y eso fue todo lo que Theodore necesitaba como respuesta - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Luna pareció dudar y alzó la vista hasta la altura de los ojos de Theodore. Respiró profundamente, como debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no. Theodore la miró tratando de impulsarla a hablar y finalmente, ella cedió.

- Ginny me ha dicho algo sobre los chicos… - comenzó Luna con voz airada y Theodore sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo – Me dijo que cuando te gusta alguien, sientes como mariposas en el estómago. ¿Es eso cierto, Theodore?

- Sí, es cierto – respondió gravemente a su mirada interrogante.

- Pero no es posible tener mariposas en el estómago. Es más probable que sean plimpis, ¿no crees?

Sin saber qué responder, él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante la declaración que ya podía escuchar: "_yo siento plimpis en el estómago cuando estoy con Harry_". Jodido Potter, niño con complejo de héroe, gran…

- Pues yo creo mi perfume no funciona conmigo… - añadió ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo atentamente.

Maldito, maldito Potter, imbécil cara rajada, ya verás…

- Theodore – lo llamó trayéndolo a tierra. Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos -. Creo que tengo una alergia, yo también.

Tardó un poco, pero luego de un momento Theodore sintió como algo hacía un _clic_ en su interior y observó a Luna con incredulidad. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

- Yo… Deberías ver a Pomfrey – susurró él con el ceño fruncido, negando cualquier idea absurda que hubiera podido asaltarlo y hacerle creer cualquier cosa.

- Creo que tengo una idea mejor para tratarla – replicó ella, acercándose y colocándose en puntillas para besarlo. No fue más que un casto beso en los labios, pero Theodore los sintió cosquillear ferozmente luego, gritando por más.

- Luna, eres brillante – soltó junto con el aire que venía acumulando por ya no sabía cuántos años y la tomó del rostro para volver a besarla, más apasionadamente que antes. Porque el amor de las criaturas marginadas es el más único y fuerte de todos. Porque es _libre_.

Y quien sabe, tal vez -y al final- Luna sí hizo del mundo un lugar mejor al ayudarlo. Al menos, de _su_ mundo.

* * *

**Mi primer intento con esta pareja... Sí, catastrófico, genial, totalmente absurdo... Ya saben! Al botoncito verde!**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**LR.**


End file.
